


Dark Blue

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Times, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Armitage Hux is a college freshman who wants to lose his virginity really badly. So when he spots Ben Solo at a party he can't help but try his luck - especially since they both chose the same color-coded cups.Little does he know that Ben has no idea what's up until they're already making out.But he sure loves to have his way with a hot ginger twink. <3





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> This entire thing is based on something valda retweeted about color-coded cups at a party.

 

Armitage was on the prowl. He was so determined to lose his virginity before his college freshman year was out that even this over-crowded house party was good enough for him. The color-coded cups sure helped a lot. His signaled that he was down to fuck, dark blue which was what a lot of people on this party seemed to choose.

But there were also a lot of people carrying pink cups that signaled that they were taken, some of them a lighter shade of blue for singles and very few green - ‘it’s complicated’, whatever that meant. Armitage didn’t really care for those others. He wanted to get laid, no strings attached. Finding someone to date seemed a lot harder anyway.

There were only a few people of the blue cup type that he actually fancied. That was until he spotted Ben Solo leaning against a wall sporting a dark blue cup. Armitage’s heart beat faster. He had to get to him before anybody else did.

 

Ben had caught his eye ever since he first saw him months ago. His mother was senator Organa and Armitage felt a slight kinship with him for not taking his mother’s last name. That and the fact that Ben Solo was the most attractive person at this entire party drew him in.

  
Armitage thought himself discreet as slid up next to Ben to also lean against the wall.

“Hello”, he said and clinked their cups together in the hopes that it would be a Smooth Move™.

Ben looked at Armitage, then at his cup and then back at him again.

“Hey”, he said with a tiny smile. Armitage’s heart was threatening to jump out of his chest.

“You too, huh?”, Ben added with a nod to Armitage’s cup.

Armitage was way too nervous to do this but it was now or never.

“Do you want to go somewhere?”, he said trying his best impression at bedroom eyes as he looked up to Ben, even if their height difference was minimal. Armitage had to lean in close because of the loud music, his lips were almost brushing Ben’s ears.

“S-Sure”, Ben muttered, the edges of a smile threatening the corners of his mouth.

Stumped at actually getting a yes, Armitage didn’t exactly know where to take Ben except maybe an empty room if he could find one. He should’ve planned this better.

So instead of saying anything else he took Ben’s big, warm hand into his own and led him away from the main body of the party.

Armitage couldn’t believe that it would finally happen, that he would lose his virginity to Ben Solo. He was too excited to worry about his palm being sweaty or if his hair was still perfect or if his tight pants showed off his ass properly. His mind narrowed down to focus on Ben, Ben, Ben. Also Ben’s big, warm hand in his own.

Armitage led Ben upstairs where less people meandered about only to pull him into what looked like a teenage girl’s bedroom.

Armitage didn’t turn on the light, instead he closed the door behind them. His face felt terribly flushed as he put down his cup on the low wardrobe.

Ben opened his mouth but before he could say anything Armitage was already kissing him, his plush lips welcome against his own. That was one of the few things he knew how to do since he had kissed plenty of people before but nothing more than that.

Ben’s big hands immediately went to Armitage’s hips as he clumsily tried to reciprocate, his empty cup falling noisily to the floor.

When Armitage pulled back Ben was looking at him in surprise. Something was definitely off.

“Wow”, Ben said breathlessly. “I thought you only wanted to talk.”

“Talk? Your cup said down to fuck so here we are”, Armitage said bravely. He put his arms up on Ben’s shoulders to keep him close.

Ben stared at him dumbfounded.

“I thought it meant single. Dark blue?”, he said.

“That was light blue…. Wait.” Armitage retreated slowly. “You accidentally picked the wrong cup?”

“Yeah, I guess”, Ben said as he pulled Armitage close. “But this is nice too.”

Between two kisses Armitage said, “Did you do this before?”

“No”, Ben said, not caring to specify what he meant by that. Did he never kiss anyone at a party before? Or hook up in general? It was nagging at Armitage so he eventually pulled back. But he couldn’t find himself to ask.

“Please. I want to have sex with you”, he whispered, his face hot and his pulse going so fast that he feared Ben could possibly hear his heartbeat.

“Wow”, Ben said like a long breath leaving his lips.  
He looked Armitage up and down – well, as much as he could with them being so close to each other. Before Armitage could prompt him, Ben steered him towards the bed which was way too small for the both of them but they would manage. He laid down first, never letting to of Armitage as he did.

“Have you done this before?”, Ben whispered as he pulled Armitage on top of himself. The bed creaked under their combined weight. Their hips brushed against each other, making Armitage groan at the contact.

“Never”, Armitage whispered as he buried his face in Ben’s neck where he resumed kissing him as Ben’s perfect hair tickled his face. He was so terribly aroused by now.

“Me neither”, Ben said, his hands eagerly exploring Armitage’s back where they slipped under his shirt making him shiver. Armitage reciprocated by letting his hands glide over Ben’s flat stomach.

“Do you have a condom?”, Ben whispered. Armitage sat back up, as he pulled out condoms and several lube sachets from his jeans pockets. His face was burning hot by now.

“Shit, you’re so hot”, Ben said. His lips quivered as he looked up to Armitage, his tongue darting over them quickly, making Armitage want yet another taste. Ben’s hands were resting on Armitage’s hips like a warm and welcoming presence that made his arousal spike when they squeezed him ever so slightly.

They were both still wearing way too many clothes so Armitage dumped his goods on the bed before pulling his shirt off over his own head. Ben watched him as if mesmerized until Armitage grabbed at his shirt. Ben got the message and struggled out of it, dropping it next to the bed. It was Armitage’s turn to stare.

Ben was broad and his pecs looked like they could crush a man. Armitage suddenly had the urge to get crushed, even if he knew it was a silly thought. He could fuck those pecs if Ben let him.

Instead he let his hand run over Ben’s heated skin, making him draw in a sharp breath.

“You’re gorgeous”, Armitage whispered after swallowing over how perfect Ben was.

By now Armitage was desperate to get his and Ben’s pants off, his nervousness gone and forgotten by now and replaced by lust. He opened Ben’s fly and let his hand explore. Ben’s dick was already huge through his underwear and even bigger when Armitage pulled it out.

He instantly got nervous.

“Shit, you’re so big”, Armitage whispered. Ben was panting underneath him at the touch, his dick twitching in Armitage’s hand.

Armitage panicked internally. Ben’s cock was bigger than any of his plugs or dildos. Even after preparing himself for today he wouldn’t be able to take it. He was quite positive about that. It would hurt a lot.

“What’s wrong?”, Ben said. He carefully stroked Armitage’s wrist that still held his dick.

“You don’t look so good …. It’s okay if you don’t want to do it.”

“No, it’s. It’s not that”, Armitage said. He swallowed.

“It’s just I don’t think I can take your dick”, he confessed.

Ben smiled up sweetly at him. “Yeah, you don’t have to”, he said. Ben reached for Armitage’s pants and opened them, making Armitage hiss as the air hit his freed erection. Ben’s hand felt so hot and big around him and then it was gone, making Armitage groan in frustration.

“Look, we can do it like this”, Ben said as he tore open a sachet of lube and he spread it over the inside of his hand. Then he grabbed both his and Armitage’s cocks tightly.

Armitage gasped, he fell forward and propped himself up with his arm so he wouldn’t crash into Ben’s face which was now close to his own. Ben’s lips were open and his eyes were closed so Armitage kissed him again as Ben stroked them both.

It was so good that Armitage couldn’t help but moan into Ben’s open mouth as his hip twitched to increase the friction. Ben’s hand felt so good on his dick and his other came up to pull Armitage even closer by his neck.

The bed was creaking dangerously under them but Armitage found he didn’t quite care as he ground his hip against Ben’s.

Like the virgin he was it didn’t take Armitage long to get too close so he tried slowing down but Ben sure didn’t. His grip was still tight and slippery, his hip still stuttering against Armitage’s. Ben’s hot breath fell against his face.

“I’m about to come”, Armitage groaned.

“It’s okay”, Ben said, his voice thin and out of breath. “Me too.”

Ben’s hand sped up as he came all over his and Armitage’s stomach, Armitage followed shortly afterwards with a shout. They were both breathing hard.

Ben let go of them, his face pressed against Armitage’s.

“You…. Got some wet wipes too?”, he muttered.

“Sorry, no”, Armitage said as he tried catching his own breath. He lazily grabbed for the blanket and proceeded to wipe both of them, hissing as he touched his own sensible cock in the process.

“Rude”, Ben said with a wicked grin.

“I don’t give a shit”, Armitage said and Ben pulled him close with a laugh to kiss the side of his face.

The door opened a crack to someone saying loudly “OH. OOPS” before it closed shut again, startling Armitage a lot closer to Ben.

“Fuck”, he whispered against Ben’s neck where he hid his face in Ben’s hair. Ben’s chest shook with laughter.

“Guess we were a bit loud”, he said as he smoothed one hand down Armitage’s back.

“You should give me your phone number”, he whispered. “I mean, if you want to.”

Armitage’s face emerged from where he had pressed it against Ben’s neck.

“I ….. Sure.”

 

Armitage felt like a different person when he walked downstairs later after he had cleaned up and put his clothes back on properly. Ben Solo was still trailing behind him. They plopped down on an empty spot on one of the sofas and Ben’s arm was around Armitage’s shoulders. It felt a bit awkward all things considered.

“You know …. we’re not dating”, Armitage muttered.

“I know”, Ben said and then with a wink added: “Not yet anyway.”

Armitage Hux had lost his virginity and gained a potential future boyfriend in only one night. He was on top of the world.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kylo's big chest, okay.
> 
> Btw, for people with preferences on who tops:  
> No one gets penetrated but Hux is physically on top of Ben.


End file.
